


Flower

by alternativekpop



Category: MAGNUM (Korea Band), TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family, YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 03:12:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternativekpop/pseuds/alternativekpop
Summary: Park Jeongwoo was seen as a teachers pet, while Haruto Watanabe was the campus' sweet playboy. Jeongwoo wants nothing to do with the hurricane that is Haruto.Yet somehow, he is stuck with said male coughing flower petals into his bathroom floor.(Yeongue told him not to go to the library, but Jeongwoo doesn't listen and suffers the consequences)





	Flower

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this one~  
> (I FINALLY FINISHED NOA'S CHAPTER AND I'LL POST IT TOMR)  
> but YA, I wrote this accidently while trying to write fluff...  
> I might make it into a full blown fic aFTER i finish my other ones :P

* * *

 

“Babe!”

Jeongwoo vaguely heard a person in the distance calling for their significant other as he typed on his laptop. The student council report was due in a few days, and Jeongwoo was still not done yet. The overachiever was always trying to finish everything at least three days early. For him, it was imperative to prepare for any problems that may arise. 

Jeongwoo was the campus’s teachers-pet. He was that student who sat in front of every lecture and was every professor's favourite. He brought them gifts for Christmas and asked them how their families were doing. Due to this, the short boy tended to be hated by the other students. Except for those in the student council.

The student council was made out of Kim Junkyu, Bang Yedam and Jeongwoo himself. Jeongwoo was the treasurer while Yedam and Junkyu took the president and vice-president roles respectively. These two boys, along with Jeongwoo’s best friend Yeongue, were the only friends Jeongwoo had. While Jeongwoo was a social person, he also loved to learn- which gave him the title of teacher's pet. Ever since then, people would dislike him.

This is probably the reason why Jeongwoo was in the library writing a paper on his Friday night, rather than going out with friends. His best friend Yeongue had told Jeongwoo to join, which he graciously declined, before he abandoned the treasurer in favour of a party his crush was throwing. Ha Yoonbin was the international heartthrob of the school with his good looks, good grades, and kind personality. Even Jeongwoo liked the guy. It was most likely because Jeongwoo discovered that Ha Yoonbin was also one of the most awkward guys on the planet, and the two had a riveting conversation on shyness. 

Jeongwoo took off his glasses and ran a hand through his hair when he heard the voice again, “Babe!”  Jeongwoo lifted his head to ask the person to be quiet but was met with a sight that caused him to look straight back down. Hanging on the desk across from him was a very drunk Japanese playboy. 

    Watanabe Haruto.

Jeongwoo in no way judges people by their social standards. After all, he likes Ha Yoonbin. Yoonbin was quiet, kind, and thoughtful. Haruto, on the other hand, was loud, brash, and instinctive. Jeongwoo didn’t have anything against the Japanese male, but he would rather avoid the trouble. Haruto was a hurricane of flirtations, bright smiles, and soft dates.

Jeongwoo had heard of those entrapped by his affection, but no one ever got further than the third date. Although, no one could hate the boy because he was always kind about it. He would break it off by saying "I’m sorry, but I don’t think we were meant to be." Jeongwoo had respect for the playboy for doing so, but the treasurer wasn’t planning on any romance for himself anytime soon.

But here he was, Haruto Watanabe in the flesh. The Japanese boy drunkenly stumbles across the empty library- occasionally knocking into chairs on the way. He continued towards Jeongwoo before slumping in the seat across from the treasurer. Jeongwoo would have loved to ignore him until he left, but suddenly the drunkard started coughing into his hands. Jeongwoo looked up hesitantly as he asked, “Are you ok?”

To Jeongwoos horror, the Japanese male kept coughing, slowly escalating into choking now. The boy covered his mouth with his hands as he started to gag. Jeongwoo ran to the other side of the table and hit the males back over and over again. He did this until the male stopped coughing. He sighed as he berated the boy, “Excuse you, this is why you shouldn’t drink so much. You could have choked on your vomit and died.”

Jeongwoo continued berating Haruto as he watched the boy turn around to face him. Haruto let out a small, “Thank you” before he collapsed onto the table. Jeongwoo screamed at the suddenness of the action before he went to check the boy's pulse. He was relieved when he could feel a steady heartbeat come from the fainted boy. In his hands, he tightly clenched a few blood-stained pink camellia petals. Jeongwoo couldn’t help but stare at the boy in sympathy as it pieced together in his mind. There was one boy who almost everyone on this campus wanted to date. One boy who made everyone's hearts flutter and everyone's day brighter. That one boy was Watanabe Haruto.

Yet Watanabe Haruto had Hanahaki disease.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this fic ^_^  
> Thank you for all the support you guys always give me~  
> Leave any comments, ideas, or critiques you have for me cause I love to hear them :D


End file.
